


No More

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Authority Era Seth, Cliche Rescue Trope but I can't help it, Emotions, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of violence and abuse, New Relationship, Post Shield V1 Time Period, Roman comes to the rescue, Roman takes the reign of their fates finally, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Thick Angst, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman has had enough of Seth taking advantage of Dean's shattered heart. Too many bruises, too many wounds...Its time he takes matters into his own hands.





	No More

“This is the LAST fucking time you hurt him. Got it?”

Roman shook in rage, dark eyes pinning Seth with a dangerous look as Seth looked up at him with wide and surprised eyes. He had no answer for Roman though.  That only managed to piss Roman even further.

“I FUCKING ASKED YOU A QUESTION! You got it?” Roman screamed again, a small whimper from the corner of the room momentarily distracted him. 

“Ro..Please..” Dean pleaded in a small voice, hand holding onto his bruised arm as he sat against the wall, knees pulled up against his chest. Roman looked back at his best friend, his heart clenching at how small and vulnerable Dean looked. His best friend, the most important person in Roman’s life looked downright broken and Roman had enough of this hell show.

“No Deano. He needs to learn his place. He needs to understand he’s not allowed to fucking hurt you. I am not letting this happen anymore.” Roman tried his best to soften his expressions as he looked back at Dean, but he still sounded menacing. 

“He’s fucking mine. You might think you are this big bad beast who can protect him, but guess what? He does not need your fucking protection. He needs to be on a leash, and that leash belongs in my hand. I OWN him.” 

Roman’s eyes narrowed as Seth’s voice brought his attention back to the man underneath Roman. He was both surprised and disgusted at Seth’s audacity. Apparently not only the man had turned into a complete asshole, he lost some screws in his brain as well. He was running his mouth when Roman was literally ready to murder him at this point. Roman growled and squeezed Seth’s throat, making the smaller man gag underneath his weight. He brought his face closer to Seth’s, Seth’s face turning red from the lack of oxygen. “You listen to me you bastard. You own shit. You have abused him for the last time. You think he’s an easy target for your fucking games because he got no one shielding him? Guess what, you have to go through me now if you wanna mess with him. I am taking the fucking charge now and he’s untouchable from now on. You’ll just have to deal.”

Roman finally saw some fear seeping into Seth’s eyes, he loosened his grip against Seth’s neck but didn’t let go completely. He shook Seth violently as he asked again, “Do you fucking understand?”

“Fuck you.” Seth snarled and earned himself a loud slap on his face. A pained groan leaving his lips at the impact. Roman could hear soft sniffles coming from Dean who was cowering in the corner. 

“Let me go. Take him. Go have fun fucking my sloppy seconds. Just remember, he’ll always be my little cockslut and I can get him back whenever I can. You’ll learn he’s not worth your worries soon.” Seth apparently didn’t know when to shut up. Even with a split lip and an angry Roman smothering him, he was still running his mouth. If taking care of Dean wasn’t Roman’s priority, he would have taken great pleasure in beating the shit out of Seth some more. But he didn’t want to get arrested for murder when Dean needed him. So with one final smack to Seth’s face, he got up, turned around and walked towards Dean. 

Dean whined and flinched when Roman touched him, making Roman take a step back. He crouched down in front of Dean, hand going into Dean’s hair to calm him down. “No more.” Roman said firmly but gently when Dean’s eyes looked into his. Blue eyes going behind Roman to look at Seth’s fallen body before they came back to look into Roman’s. Dean nodded slowly, as he rocked his body back and forth. “No more.” He whispered in a small broken voice, but it was enough. Roman brought Dean into his chest and Dean buried himself in Roman’s arms. Sobs shook his body as he held onto Roman like his life depended on it.

Roman kept Dean enveloped in his arms and soothed him with gentle promises. He could see the bruises forming on Dean’s face and neck, he knew he needed to tend to him. “Lets go.” Roman whispered softly in Dean’s ear and felt his friend nodding against his neck. He held Dean in his arms and stood up, carrying Dean in his arms easily. They both looked back at Seth’s hated gaze one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

 

“I can walk. Someone can see us. Let me down.” Dean mumbled out a little shyly, a small blush covering his pale cheeks as he looked around and then back into Roman’s eyes before looking away.

Roman didn’t know why his heart swelled at that, Dean’s beautiful expressive eyes telling him so much yet nothing. From the way Dean clung to him Roman knew being out of Roman’s arms was the last thing he wanted. 

“Don’t care. I’ll take care of you. Always.” Roman replied softly, eyes showing so many emotions Dean couldn’t catch. But yet felt so comforted by them. Dean nodded slowly and laid his head back down against Roman’s shoulder. Content in being carried towards Roman’s room where it was safe and sound.

* * *

 

“Shhss.” Roman soothed softly, flinching at hearing Dean wince as he rubbed the cloth against a sore spot on Dean’s neck. Dean sniffled, a couple of tears slipping out of his eyes as he looked down in his lap. Shame evident on his features. An expression Roman absolutely hated seeing on his best friend’s face.

“Deano. Look at me.” Roman tipped Dean’s chin with his finger, making Dean look up and into his eyes. Dean shook his head a little, taking a deep breath as he said, “I am so sorry. I let it happen. I let it happen because I didn’t think I deserved any better. I let you down. I just didn’t think I had anything to fight for. After he left…I just…” Dean sobbed as he struggled to find words to express his emotions. Roman hugged him against his body, placing a soft kiss against Dean’s head as his big hands rubbed Dean’s back gently. 

“Its okay Baby Boy. I understand. But no more, okay? You think you got nothing to fight for? Nothing to live for? What about me? I am still here. I don’t want no one but you by my side.” Roman pulled back to look into Dean’s eyes, holding his face in both hands as he poured his heart out. He let things unsaid for too long, he struggled to accept what he felt for Dean. But his constant run ins with Seth made Roman bold. Roman couldn’t sit and watch Dean lose himself. This was the time where he needed to put everything on plate and show Dean that there were better things to look forward to. Things he could share with Roman and be hopeful. Roman knew Dean wasn’t over Seth, probably wouldn’t be for a long time. But Roman wanted to at least try to give Dean something else to focus on. 

Tears slipped out of Dean’s eyes, and he shook slightly as he pressed his forehead against Roman’s. “I don’t deserve that. Don’t deserve you.” 

Roman held Dean’s head with one hand as he grabbed his face with the other. He looked deep into those pained eyes and said, “You don’t get to decide. You let me make decisions from now on. How about that?”

Dean kept looking at Roman for few seconds, before nodding a little and bringing Roman against his body to hug him closely once again. Roman held him tight, pulling back to press a soft kiss against Dean’s lips. Dean’s eyes were wide when he pulled back, an almost shy smile breaking onto his face. Roman gave Dean a wide smile, hands stroking his shoulders soothingly before he grabbed Dean’s thighs and pulled him off the counter, carrying the smaller man in his arms as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
